


What's that smell?!

by Kilani



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Cutesy, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilani/pseuds/Kilani
Summary: Time for potions! Today's lesson is on Amortentia, have fun!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this really cute thought in my head and had the need to share it. I'm not that great of a writer so please bear with me. Thanks and enjoy.

Albus and Scorpius raced through the empty halls of the castle due to the fact that they were quite late for their potions class. 

"Scorpius, I told you we would be late if you didn't put that book down." 

"Well excuse me for trying to get in a little research time. At least one of us should be prepared if something were to happen." His friend just rolls his eyes in response and continues his quick pace to their class. 

They enter the classroom huffing and puffing, bringing Professor Slughorn to a stop on his lecture and placing his attention on the two boys. " It's good to see that you boys have finally decided to join my class." Slughorn said with a slight sarcastic mirth. "Grab your books and join the rest of the class." 

The boys sauntered over to where the rest of the class was standing, stopping to stand by Rose at the front where she had a look of disapproval. 

"Our apologies professor, we just got caught up in a little research and lost track of the time. We'll try not to make a habit of it." said Scorpius 

"Research? May I ask what you two boys may have been researching so early in the morning."

"Uh?" Scorpius looked to Albus.

"Uh, POTIONS! We were doing research on different kinds of potions. Just trying to be prepared for class is all, professor."

"Oh, really?" Happy to think that some of his pupils have taken interest in his subject. "I had already lectured to the class earlier what a few of these positions are and their effects. Albus my boy, would you mind giving us a review of what is in the vile towards the middle of the table is?" 

Albus looked to his only friend for support, but was only given a shoulder shrug in return. So, with a tentative step forward, Albus examined the bottle in the middle of the table. Picking it up, he lightly swirled the content trying to disipher what it may be. Though, to his actual very little knowledge of potions, he set it back down and nervously looked to his teacher. 

"Well professor, from the looks of it it could be anything so I can't really tell you exactly what it is." There were a few giggles coming from the back.

"Why don't you try opening it and take a good sniff. Then tell the class what you smell." Slughorn said with a smile.

"Ok" and with a flip of the cap Albus was enveloped in the greatest and most familiar sent ever. He felt a warmth and attraction to it the more he breathed it in. "It smells of old books and sweets, also a bit like," Albus takes a deeper breath in then looks to his friend again innocently saying , " it smells a lot like your shampoo." 

This set of a chain reaction of aw's and giggles throughout the classroom and professor Slughorn looked onto them fondly. Leaving the boys confused and completely unaware of the situation.

"I'm sorry professor, I'm still not completely sure what this would be even with smell. Maybe something that is mixed in with shampoos and body wash?" 

With the bottle returned to its place Albus also returned to his place next to Scorpius. Slughorn hushed his class of their giggles and murmurs and looked to the confused boys to inform them. 

"That potion my dear boy is the, Amortentia."

"Armor-what?"  
"Come again?"

"Oh you daft blokes! It's a love potion for heaven's sake. Amortentia is a powerful love potion that takes on the sent of what attracts any individual most." Rose answered with an exasperated huff. 

Realization set upon both of the boys faces as a deep rosey shade followed. They quickly looked at each other with a loss for words then quickly looked away finding something else in the room to concentrate on. From behind them a female hufflepuff could be heard whispering to her friends, "I knew they were a cute couple, but this was just adorable!" Both heads snapped back to her, with an impossibly deeper shade of red, they simultaneously said, 

"We're not a..."  
"No, we're just frie-..."

Before they could finish their thoughts professor Slughorn brought the attention of the class back onto himself. 

"Alright class, that's enough dilly dallying for today. Let's move onto our lab, today we will be making a potion called the Draught of peace, which relieves those who consume it of anxiety and agitation..."

As the class went on Scorpius and Albus stayed silent, still feeling the burn of embarrassment from the commotion that had occurred earlier on in the class. Sharing a table didn't help to reduce the feelings stirring inside of them. With every accidental brush of the hand or unintentional eye contact stirred the fire even more. 

Finally, to Albus 's relief, the class came to an end and of course his cousin had perfected her potion earning herself a vile of Liquid Luck. Thankfully this gained the attraction of most of students in class, distracting them of the whole Albus and Scorpius situation. This gave Albus an opening to quickly slip out of class being undetected to avoid any likely questions about his relationship with Scorpius. Just as he was about to turn the corner a warm hand grabbed his, stopping him in his tracks. When he turned back and found that the hand holding his was connected to Scorpius who was looking towards the ground. 

"I-is it true? What you said earlier I mean. About how it smelt just like me." 

The blush Albus had managed to push down at some point suddenly rushed back up, making him as red as his friend. 

"I don't know. I mean your shampoo smells really nice, like spices and all those nice sents. And you know that's quite a common sent and I've only ever hung around you so I don't know..." His rambling died down. 

Scorpius looked up to his beloved friend and smiled softly, giving his hand a small squeeze, but never letting go. 

"Would you like to know what I smelled?" 

With a lick of his lips Albus replied, "O-ok."

Scorpius leaned in closer so his lips where closer to Albus's ear.

"Well I smelled peppermint, fresh lakes, patchment, but mostly you."

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if the end seems pretty cheesey, but I'm no good with ending. I hoped you enjoyed my creation and if you'd like, tell me what you think of it.


End file.
